Christabella Marcoux
Christabella Marcoux is the alias of an ancient vampire, the third sire of Elijah Mikaelson. A sociopath, she ruled the French Quarter for a brief time between 1919 and 1921 following Mikael's destruction of the town before Marcel Gerard took control and exiled her. She was thought killed during the 1300s by that century's Brotherhood of the Five, a betrayal by Elijah after he witnessed her malevolent nature. She is a formidable adversary for the Mikaelson family. She is the overall main villain of The Originals (tv series). Early Life A French gypsy, she was besieged by Kol Mikaelson and her friend Jehanne was taken captive and believed to be killed by the vampire. Elijah took up with her, enthralled by her. Equally enthralled by the idea of vampirism, Christabella forced Elijah to turn her. She proved to be the opposite of what anyone anticipated, and became the first vampire to completely turn off her humanity. After slaughtering an entire village for sport, Elijah tipped off the Five to her location, and they supposedly ended her existence. In fact, she massacred them and went into hiding for several centuries. She later put down roots in the French Quarter of New Orleans, then a mere penal colony, that the Mikaelsons help build into a great city. She stayed hidden until "the Mikael incident" allowed her to take control of the area. In 1921, she was deposed by Marcel Gerard and forced back into hiding. The Originals Season 1 She finally unveils herself to Kol in Let Her Go, whom she then takes prisoner following his escape from Finn. In Falling Slowly, after Markos wipes the floor with the Mikaelson brothers, she reveals herself as alive to Elijah and Klaus. The two of them are quite shaken by this revelation. In All I Need, Christabella arrives unannounced to the Abattoir party and reveals that she has taken Hannah Labonair, one of the surviving Crescent Wolves who happens to be heavily pregnant. She threatens to kill Hannah unless Elijah comes to her, an action she knows Genevieve would abhor. Hannah is guarded by Darien Bravura. In Pretty Wicked Things, She later calls Bravura off and allows him to return to his post with Taylor Kingston. When Genevieve finds Hannah, Christabella wipes the floor with the redhead witch but allows Gen to leave with Hannah. While the Mikaelsons are at a dinner with Markos, Christabella is at St. Anne's with Kieran O'Connell and some refugee wolves, lured there by false promises of safe haven from Kol Mikaelson. Christabella begins killing them, much to Kieran's chagrin, but Kieran finds that killing the wolves is weakening Markos' magic spell that would bring Dahlia back from the dead. He reluctantly aids Christabella in killing the remaining wolves. In The Destroyer, during the final battle between Analektos and Dahlia that results in the destruction of New Orleans, Christabella remains in the shadows for most of the event. After Analektos dies, the ancient vampire reveals to Klaus and Elijah that she possesses magic despite retaining her vampiric nature. She flings the brothers out into the chaos and quietly slips out of the city. The Originals Season 2 In Seven Months Later, In Copenhagen, In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Bad Blood, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Afterlife, In Ethan, The Originals Season 3 In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Rathul, In Rescue Me, In Kings & Queens, In Birth, In End Of Days, In Unto This Storm, The Originals Season 4 In Goodbye To The Girl, In The Darkest Parts of Yourself, Personality Trivia * This character also appears on The Originals Fanfiction Wiki by Cori11 and the Gallows Hill Wiki ''by OldOnex. * She is the overall Big Bad of "The Originals".'' * Christabella is the Mikaelson family's primary antagonist during seasons 3-5. * She is the Earth-7 antagonist with the highest episode count, with 46 appearances. While other antagonists such as Silas and Celine Laurent come close, with 21 and 18 appearances respectively, she is the only Earth-7 antagonist to remain in firm opposition to the protagonists during her entire run. ** Silas is an anti-hero during The Sulez Dynasty Season 3. ** Celine Laurent does not become antagonistic until her 5th appearance. ** Katherine Pierce is not included, despite her status as one of the main antagonists of The Vampire Diaries, as she is an anti-hero in The Sulez Dynasty (series) and The Originals. Episode Absence In The Originals: Always & Forever, Christabella does not appear in 1 episode: * Death Waltz In The Originals: Dangerous Liaisons, Christabella does not appear in 10 episodes: * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Let Me Go * Abandonment * The Graveyard Shift * Undone * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons Appearances * 42/68 (TO) (TO S1) (8/24) * The Puppet Mistress (flashback) * Buried Beneath (flashbacks) * Revivify (flashbacks) * Let Her Go * Falling Slowly * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S2) (21/22) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Afterlife * Ethan (TO S3) ' (12/20)' * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Rescue Me * Project Icarus (episode) * Kings & Queens * Birth * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Goodbye To The Girl (possessing Joanna) * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (possessing Joanna) Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:NOLA Monarchy Category:The Old Ones Category:Main Antagonists Category:Members of The Strix Category:Elijah's Sireline Category:Big Bads Category:Earth-7 Characters Category:Multiverse Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:The Originals Season 1 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 3 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 4 Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 1 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 2 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Main Characters Category:The Originals Season 4 Main Characters Category:Terrans Category:The Originals Main Characters Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters